Dimension Die
The Dimension Die is an artifact owned by Kruglor the Planecrasher. Its origin and how he came to possess it are unknown. During the massive natural disaster which may have been the Awakening, the die's sides blacked out one by one, and his attempts to identify where they led were met with only static. Mechanism The Dimension Die appears to be a multicolored six-sided die, similar to a Gating Die. However, its function is rather different: as long as it has charges, whenever rolled the die planeshifts the one who rolled it, as well as anyone and any objects they are touching, to another plane of existence for thirty seconds. The planes available are randomly determined, and reshuffle every time the die is rolled. Analyze Portal and Knowledge (Planes) can help determine which planes are currently facing up, but which of the six is chosen depends on the physical roll of the die and is thus harder to influence. The die remains on its original plane for this time. After thirty seconds, all sentient beings transported by the die are returned to the original plane, as well as anything they are carrying. It is possible to use the die to take people to other planes against their will, though they will return in thirty seconds. The Die appears to resist duplication due to timeshifting; after Kruglor's death at the Battle of Syscian's Tower, Ashra had her thrall Zaphodel retrieve the die, and was carrying it around. When Old Man Kruglor reappeared several hours later, aged some fifty plus years and carrying the die in his own inventory, it disappeared from Ashra's possession. As Kruglor gained training in Planecrasher, he learned that the die was slowly solving itself, at which point it would become a regular Gating Die. Using his Planecrasher abilities, he can un-solve the die to turn it back into a Dimension Die and/or reshuffle the planes shown on it. Old Man Kruglor had the die as a Gating Die, but after using it to shove Malicor into the Infinite Beast Lands, he decided that it was more interesting as a Dimension Die and rescrambled it. They have similar functions, but no one knows if there is any relationship between the Dimension Die and The Dimension Door. Notable Journeys *Kruglor took a boneyard to the Elemental Plane of Air, where it immediately exploded. *Kruglor took Claire to Valhalla, where he stole the lead dwarf's hat and vomited on his feast before returning in triumph. *Kruglor, Fab Dick, and Evil Baudin visited a plane full of acheirai (sp?), which they dubbed "evil chickens" and attempted to ride, gaining Sanity Points from the beasts' Insanity Gas. *Kruglor, Fab Dick, and Evil Baudin visited the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus, where they left some chickens in the gears. *Kruglor, Fab Dick, and Evil Baudin visited a low level of Hell, where Kruglor attempted to hit a balor in the genitals with a saxophone. He narrowly escaped death, but missed with the saxophone. *Ethan of Malvont went to an unknown plane to give him time to heal himself during a battle with a red dragon. *Kruglor went to high above the Outlands when falling off a red dragon. He grappled air elementals to reduce his momentum. *Kruglor and Herr Doctor visited the Positive Energy Plane, where they listened to Europop and Herr Doctor slowed and charmed Kruglor. Everyone except Ethan decided this was the best plane ever, despite the risk of explosion due to system shock. *Kruglor, Fab Dick, Evil Baudin, and Herr Doctor went to a jungle plane to give themselves enough time to heal from their Tyro and Poetry-inflicted wounds. They ended up bringing back an enormous charmed cat, which was mindblasted and set on fire shortly thereafter. *Kruglor visited The Outlands and did unspeakable things to Boccob. *Kruglor went to Mechanus again during an epic battle with Ulfgar the Drunken Master for championship of a drow village. They fought among the gears. Kruglor picked up a chicken there. *Kruglor went to the Elemental Plane of Fire during the same battle. He dropped off the (roast) chicken there and took advantage of the fire everywhere to have a flaming-alcohol-spew contest with his opponent. *Valera Oak III and Yolanda went to Second Edition, where they rolled THAC0 for a few rounds before returning. *Kruglor went to the Elemental Plane of Lightning while searching for holly and mistletoe to save Ashra from the entropic reaper's curse. *Ethan went to the Negative Energy Plane while trying to dispose of the entropic reaper's scythe. He didn't manage to do this, because he was busy almost passing out at the feet of a living Sadzuko Udina. *Ashra went to the Elemental Plane of Water while trying to dispose of the entropic reaper's scythe. She dropped it off there and came back. *Kruglor and Herr Doctor also went to the Elemental Plane of Water while Kruglor was riding in Vishnu's mech. The two had a battle over the scythe, which ended with Kruglor victoriously chopping the scythe into little bits. He shot off a lightning bolt into the water before returning. *Kruglor, Ethan, and Herr Doctor visited the elemental plane of Tarrasques while still searching for holly and mistletoe. Bricks were shat. *Kruglor and Ethan visited the Telamonian (sp?) Laboratories, still on that holly and mistletoe quest, and Ethan picked up some sweet embalming fluids and books in Giant. *Kruglor went to the Outlands again, and unspeakable things were not done this time. *Kruglor and Ashra went to Olympus in an attempt to dry out boats. (It made more sense at the time.) Kruglor broke the roof of the building he was on and antagonized Athena, who hit Ashra with a lightning bolt, then turned Kruglor to stone and went through his pockets. *Kruglor rolled the die as he killed himself with a Wand of Greater Inferno at the Battle of Syscian's Tower, gating his ashes to another plane of existence. *Kruglor went to the Infinite Battle Fields and fought dragons for a few rounds before attempting to bring one back with him. The dragon was Not Amused. *Kruglor used the die as a Gating Die so that Apple could shove Malicor into the Infinite Beast Lands and trap him there. Malicor probably manry'd his way back onto the Prime fairly quickly, but the party likes to think they contributed to fucking up the Ruin of Baldur just a bit. *Kruglor used the die to get past a bureaucrat at the Goneril embassy. He and Leilah Maloch fought Vampire: The Masquerade vampires in the Pacific Northwest for a while before reappearing on the correct side of the offending bureaucrat. Category:Artifacts Category:Why We Can't Have Nice Things